


When Mitosis Finally Came

by Aishuu



Series: 31 Ways to Leave Your Lover [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end he dies, leaving two teammates to mourn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Mitosis Finally Came

**Author's Note:**

> This has been completely jossed by later canon. I fell out of canon following after the Pain fight.

  
  
Sakura finds him standing on top of the mountain, overlooking Konoha without an expression on his face. The Hokage's robes hang loosely on his frame, dried blood clinging to the sleeves of the otherwise white garment. She feels sick to her stomach as she realizes that he hasn't made a move to clean the stains in the three days that have passed since their best friend died. She spares a moment to wonder if she really should be here, but decides he shouldn't be left alone.  
  
He doesn't make a move to acknowledge her presence, but he's far too strong a shinobi not to know she's approaching. "I'm sorry," she says, since there's nothing else to say. How could you comfort a man who had just killed his best friend? She wants to say she doesn't blame him, that she understands, but he blames himself far too much to care what others think.   
  
"I never really understood him," he replies softly. "He smiled at me, right before I drove my hand through his chest. He told me that he was glad I was the one to kill him."  
  
"You had no choice."  
  
"I did," he answers sharply. "I could have tried harder to bring him back. I could have done _something_ to keep him from being possessed. I could have-"  
  
She cuts him off before his list of recriminations can really get going. "I don't think anyone could have saved him. If he was happy to see you in the end, cherish that. He loved you."  
  
"There's nothing about me that's worth loving. Maybe it'd be better if I just left for good." He starts to move away from her, back toward the forest. She steps forward to stop him, clutching his shoulder fiercely to keep him with her. He's all she has left.  
  
She pushes a lock of his dark hair back from his face, a tender gesture she would never dare if anyone else was there to be a witness. "You can't leave us. He wouldn't want you to leave us," she tells him fiercely. "He'd come back and tell you that you need to watch his people for him. It's your responsibility now."  
  
He looks at her again, and a slight smile starts to form on his lips. "He always was an asshole."


End file.
